Heimlichkeiten
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: Mallory und Wildwing führen schon länger eine Beziehung. Allerdings halten sie diese vor dem Rest des Teams geheim - was doch auch zu dem einen oder anderen Problem führt.


Wildwing ließ die Zeitung sinken und sah auf den Radiowecker neben seinem Bett. Es war schon eine Stunde vergangen, seit Nosedive endlich die Musik abgestellt hatte und nun erfahrungsgemäß tief und fest schlief.

Der weiße Erpel seufzte und warf die Zeitung auf den Boden. Wo blieb sie heute nur?

Doch zehn Minuten später hörte er endlich das wohlbekannte Getippe an seiner Eingangstür, und wenig später glitt auch schon die Tür auf, und Mallory kam herein.

Sie steuerte gleich auf den Stuhl neben Wildwings Bett zu und schlüpfte aus ihren Stiefeln.

„Entschuldige", sagte sie, während sie sich ihrer Kampfkleidung entledigte. „Ich musste gerade Tanyas Version eines Mädchenabends über mich ergehen lassen, was bedeutet, dass sie mir in ihrem Labor irgendwelche Funktionen von irgendwelchen Geräten erklärt, die ich sowieso nicht verstehe."

Als sie nur mehr ihren Slip trug, schnappte sich das alte T-Shirt von Wildwing, das auf dem Stuhl lag, und zog es über.

Wildwing hob die Bettdecke an, und Mallory schlüpfte zu ihm. Sie kuschelte sich an seine Brust.

„Hey", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Hey", antwortete der Erpel ebenso lächelnd und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Vier Monate ging das nun schon so. Damals hatte er bei einem Kampf, in dem Mallory leicht verletzt wurde, zum ersten Mal erkannt, dass er mehr für die rothaarige Ente empfand als nur Freundschaft. Und kurz darauf, als alle Anderen unterwegs gewesen waren, hatte er die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und ihr seine Gefühle gestanden.

Er war selbst überrascht gewesen, dass sie ebenso für ihn empfand. Und noch weniger hatte er erwartet, dass sie gleich an diesem Abend im Bett landen würden, aber so war es gewesen.

Allerdings hatten sie beschlossen, es vor dem Rest des Teams geheim zu halten. Sie wollten nicht, dass ihre Beziehung irgendwie zu Unstimmigkeiten innerhalb des Teams führte. So war es bei verstohlenen Blicken und heimlichen Treffen geblieben.

„Übrigens", sagte Mallory da. „wir müssen wegen den Hotels besser aufpassen. Das letzte lag zu nah an Lectricland. Ich bin beim Verlassen in Tanya reingelaufen."

Wildwing schluckte, musste dann aber grinsen. Die Hotelzimmer – ja, das war so eine Sache. Sie hatten sich angewöhnt, für einzelne Nachmittage Hotelzimmer zu mieten. Immer einer von ihnen mietete das Zimmer, der Andere schlich sich dann hinein. Da konnten sie sich endlich so benehmen wie ein richtiges Pärchen. Sie guckten DVDs, bestellten Pizza, jagten sich durch's Zimmer.

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich über die Feuerleiter raus bin", sagte er grinsend. „Wie hast du dich rausgewunden?"

„Ich habe ihr erklärt, dass ich in einer Zeitschrift von diesem Hotel gelesen und mich nun wegen einem Spa-Wochenende erkundigt habe", erklärte Mallory. „Gott-sei-Dank hat sie keine Ahnung von so was, sonst wär ich aufgeflogen." Mallory lachte leise auf.

Dann sah sie Wildwing an. „Hast du den Wecker gestellt?"

Der Erpel nickte.

Mallory seufzte. „Warum muss ich noch mal dauernd zu dir schleichen?"

„Weil du das Zimmer neben Duke hast und der einfach alles mitbekommt", antwortete Wildwing. „Dann müssten wir noch leiser sein. Und bei Dive ist es halt so: Wenn er schläft, schläft er."

Mallory seufzte wieder. „Trotzdem hätte ich gerne mal, dass du um vier Uhr morgens aus meinem Zimmer schleichst und ich mich gemütlich noch mal auf die andere Seite drehen kann, um weiterzuschlafen."

Das war so eine andere Sache zwischen den beiden. Seit ungefähr einem Monat schlich sich Mallory jede Nacht in Wildwings Zimmer, um dort zu übernachten. Allerdings schlich sie in aller Herrgottsfrühe wieder zurück, damit die anderen Ducks nichts mitbekamen.

„Ich erzähl dir mal ein Geheimnis", sagte der weiße Erpel sanft lächelnd. „Wenn du weg bist, kann ich sowieso nicht mehr schlafen."

„Wirklich nicht?", fragte Mallory, zog aber immer noch einen Schmollschnabel.

„Wirklich nicht", versicherte Wildwing, hob den Oberkörper etwas an und drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Kopf, sog den Duft ihres Haares ein.

Als er sich wieder zurücklehnte, sah er, wie Mallory ihn immer noch mit einem leichten Schmollschnabel ansah – was natürlich auch daran liegen konnte, dass sie wusste, wie verführerisch er das fand.

„Ich mach's wieder gut", sagte er.

„Ach ja?", fragte Mallory.

„Ja", war Wildwings Antwort.

Er legte eine Hand in Mallorys Nacken und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Gleichzeitig hob er den Oberkörper wieder an, sodass sich ihre Schnäbel begegneten und er sie sanft küssen konnte. Mallory erwiderte den Kuss, doch Wildwing löste ihn auch schon nach kurzer Zeit.

Mallory musterte ihn kurz. „Und du denkst, das reicht?"

Wildwing lächelte. „Nein."

Und schon zog er sie wieder zu sich, um sie noch einmal zu küssen, diesmal länger und vor allem inniger.

Langsam wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher.

Wildwings freie Hand glitt unter Mallorys Shirt, und er begann sanft eine ihrer Brüste zu massieren. Er merkte, wie Mallory leise aufstöhnte, was aber durch ihre Schnäbel, die immer noch in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verbunden waren, gedämpft wurde. Doch das stachelte ihn nur noch mehr an. Er nahm nun seine andere Hand aus ihrem Nacken und widmete sich ebenso ihrer zweiten Brust. Seine anfangs sanften Bewegungen wurden fordernder, als er spürte, dass ihre Brustwarzen auf die Berührungen reagierten und hart wurden.

Als er sie fast schon verspielt in eine Brustwarze kniff, warf Mallory ihren Kopf zurück, um den Kuss zu lösen, und stöhnte auf.

Wildwing sah sie grinsend an.

„Psssst, Mallory", sagte er neckend. „Du willst doch nicht, dass Nosedive dich hört."

Da er aber nicht eine Sekunde mit dem aufhörte, was er tat, entlockte er ihr gleich noch ein weiteres Stöhnen.

Mallory biss die Zähne zusammen. „N….nein", presste sie schließlich hervor.

Wildwing grinste noch breiter, als die rothaarige Ente sich – sichtlich um Fassung bemüht – in die Laken krallte.

Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung rollte er sie herum, so dass nun er oben war.

Mallory sah ihn etwas überrascht an, er aber fasste einfach den Stoff ihres Shirts, zog es ihr über den Kopf und warf es zu Boden. Dann küsste er sich einen Weg von ihrem Hals hinunter über ihren Bauch, wo er kurz verweilte, um an ihrem Bauchnabel zu lecken, bis zum Rand ihres Slips. Dort verharrte er einige Augenblicke.

Mallory spürte seinen warmen Atem durch den Stoff. Ihre Finger krampften sich wieder vor Erregung in die Laken, und es kostete sie Einiges an Anstrengung, um ihren Atem noch halbwegs ruhig zu halten.

Wildwing lächelte und küsste dann ihre empfindlichste Stelle durch den Stoff. Mallory bäumte sich auf und biss sich rasch auf die Handkante, um nicht aufzuschreien.

Wildwing liebte es, wenn sie sich unter seinen Liebkosungen vor Lust wand, und wurde immer forscher. Schließlich hielt er kurz inne, was Mallory einen enttäuschten Seufzer entlockte. Er zog ihren Slip nach unten, und sie hob nur allzu gerne den Po etwas an, damit er ihr ihn leichter ausziehen konnte, und schon bald darauf leistete der Slip dem Shirt auf dem Boden Gesellschaft.

Der weiße Erpel legte seine Hände auf die Innenseiten von Mallorys Oberschenkel und drückte sie auseinander, um so noch besseren Zugang zu haben. Als er mit seinen Liebkosungen fortfuhr und diese nun nicht mehr durch Stoff gedämpft wurden, bäumte sich Mallory noch mehr auf als zuvor. Ihr Atem ging immer schneller, und immer mehr wand sie sich unter den Wellen der Lust, die ihr ihr Geliebter durch den Körper jagte. Sie hatte schon Angst, sich die Hand blutig zu beißen.

Doch als Wildwing langsam einen Finger einführte und die heiße Haut in ihrem Inneren streichelte, gab es für sie kein Halten mehr. Sie nahm die Hand aus ihrem Schnabel, da sie sich sonst wahrscheinlich ein Stück abgebissen hätte, und stöhnte laut seinen Namen.

Wildwing grinste wieder, womit er allerdings nur kaschierte, wie erregt er selbst schon war.

„Mallory, Mallory", sagte er wieder in seinem neckenden Tonfall und richtete sich auf, ließ seinen Finger noch einmal über ihre heiße Haut gleiten und zog ihn dann vorsichtig wieder aus ihr zurück. „Ich dachte, wir hätten ausgemacht, dass du leise bist." Immer noch dieser neckenden Tonfall, auch wenn seine Augen vor Erregung schon ganz dunkel waren.

Mallory antwortete mit einem Keuchen. Sie konnte es kaum mehr abwarten, ihn endlich tief in ihr zu spüren. Ihr Atem raste.

Betont langsam schlüpfte Wildwing aus seiner Pyjamahose, hockte sich zwischen ihren Beinen hin und musterte Mallorys Körper von oben bis unten.

Schon alleine seinen Blick auf ihr zu spüren, heizte diese nur noch mehr an.

Dann beugte er sich über sie, und mit einer langsamen Bewegung drang er schließlich in sie ein. Sein Oberkörper schmiegte sich an ihren, sein Kopf an ihren Hals, damit er nur ja jeden ihrer Laute genau hören, ihren heißen Atem spüren konnte.

Mallory hatte ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken gelegt, drückte ihn noch fester an sich.

Wildwing verharrte kurz in dieser Position und genoss das Gefühl, ihr so nahe zu sein.

Dann begann er langsam, sich zu bewegen. Mallory schnappte hörbar nach Luft, reagierte auf seine Bewegungen, versuchte, sich ihnen anzupassen.

Als sie ihren Rhythmus gefunden hatten, wurden Wildwings Bewegungen schneller.

Mallory gab sich nur noch bedingt Mühe, leise zu sein. Wenn Nosedive sie die Nächte zuvor nicht gehört hatte, würde er sie wohl auch heute nicht hören. Aber sie konnte sich dennoch ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie nun auch Wildwing aufstöhnen hörte. Offensichtlich hatte der Erpel es nun auch aufgegeben, sich zurückzuhalten.

Ihr Grinsen verschwand jedoch wieder von ihrem Gesicht, als sich ihr Schnabel abermals zu einem lustvollen Stöhnen verzog. Langsam wurde die Hitze in ihrem Unterleib immer unerträglicher. Sie presste sich noch stärker an ihren Geliebten, und als sich die Spannung schließlich in ihrem Höhepunkt entlud, biss sie in Wildwings Schulter, damit ihr Schrei gedämpft wurde.

Und als ob das Pulsieren ihres Körpers nicht gereicht hätte, so fuhr auch noch die Empfindung dieses Bisses direkt in seinen Unterleib, wandelte sich von leichtem Schmerz in zusätzliche Erregung. Er stieß noch einmal ganz tief in sie und stöhnte dann unter seinem eigenen Höhepunkt laut auf.

Für einige Augenblicke rührten sich die beiden nicht. Dann ließ Mallory von seiner Schulter ab, ihr Blick suchte seinen, und während sich beider Brustkorbe keuchend hoben und senkten, sahen sie einander einfach nur an, während die Erregung langsam verebbte und einem wohlig warmen Gefühl wich.

Als sie schon fast wieder ruhig atmeten, beugte sich Wildwing nach vorne und küsste Mallory sanft, während er sich langsam aus ihr zurückzog. Dann rollte er sich von ihr und auf den Rücken, ohne jedoch den Kuss zu lösen. Mallory folgte seiner Bewegung und lag schließlich wieder auf ihm.

Ebenso sanft wie der Kuss gewesen war, lösten sie denselben auch wieder.

„Heute hast du mich aber gar nicht viel machen lassen", tadelte Mallory den Erpel lächelnd.

„Na ja, ich hatte ja etwas gut zu machen", antwortete Wildwing ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln. Sanft strich er mit einer Hand durch Mallorys Haar.

„Wenn du allerdings unbedingt auch etwas tun willst,…", fügte er hinzu, und sein Lächelnd wandelte sich in ein Grinsen.

Mallory grinste nun ebenfalls, drückte ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Schnabel und küsste sich dann ihren Weg in tiefere Regionen.

Als Mallory aufwachte, kuschelte sie sich zuerst noch enger an Wildwing, ehe sie langsam die Augen aufschlug, auf den Wecker sah – und erstarrte. Neun Uhr? Sie fuhr hoch.

„Wildwing!", sagte sie panisch. „Ich dachte, du hättest den Wecker gestellt. Wir haben verschlafen!"

Wildwing rührte sich allerdings nicht. Jetzt erst erkannte Mallory, dass er schon wach war.

„Ich weiß", sagte er ruhig, während Mallory schon aus dem Bett sprang und hektisch ihre Sachen anzog. Da sie ja ihr Funkgerät wegen dem Peilsender in ihrem Zimmer lassen musste, konnte sie nicht einfach nach Ducks-Manier in ihre Kampfausrüstung wechseln. Sie hielt inne und sah ihn irritiert an.

„Ich habe ihn abgestellt", erklärte der Erpel.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?" Mallory fuhr mit ihrem hektischen Anziehen ihrer Klamotten fort. „Die Anderen sind bestimmt schon alle wach!"

„Ich weiß", sagte Wildwing wieder, schlüpfte in seine Boxershorts, nahm dann sein Funkgerät zur Hand und wechselte mit einem Knopfdruck in seine Rüstung.

„Aber dann kriegen sie ja mit, wie ich aus deinem Zimmer komme!", sagte Mallory verzweifelt und zog endlich ihren zweiten Stiefel über.

„Das sollen sie ja auch", antwortete Wildwing und nahm Mallory bei der Hand. Sanft, aber bestimmt zog er sie hinter sich her in die Küche.

„Aber...was?", stotterte diese noch, doch dann standen sie auch in der Küche, wo tatsächlich bereits die anderen vier Enten versammelt waren.

Mallory sah ziemlich hektisch um sich.

„Alle mal herhören!", sagte Wildwing in seinem Teamcaptain-Ton. Tanya, Grin, Duke und Nosedive sahen sofort auf.

Wildwing zog Mallory an sich und legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte.

„Mallory und ich haben euch etwas zu sagen", fuhr Wildwing mit seiner Ansage fort und holte tief Luft. „Wir sind schon seit Längerem ein Paar."

Mallory klappte der Schnabel auf.

Erschrocken sah sie zu ihren Teamkollegen.

Diese musterte das Pärchen.

„Na endlich!", stieß Nosedive schließlich erleichtert hervor. „Wir haben schon Wetten abgeschlossen, wann ihr es endlich zugebt."

„Ja, und wie es aussieht, schuldest du mir fünf Mäuse", fügte Duke an Nosedive gewandt grinsend hinzu.

„Ja." Nosedive verdrehte die Augen.

„Als hätte jemand diese Schwingungen ignorieren könnte", sagte Grin mit seiner ruhigen Stimme.

„Und ich dachte, ich könnte sie zu einem Geständnis zwingen, als ich Mallory letztens beim Verlassen dieses Hotels begegnet bin. Aber nein", seufzte Tanya, „sie muss mir irgendwas von einem… einem Spar-Wochenende erzählen."

Nosedive sah zu seinem Bruder und dessen nun offizieller Freundin. „Ich hoffe, jetzt geht ihr ab und zu auch mal in Mallorys Zimmer", sagte er. „Ich habe es satt, mir jede Nacht Ohropax in die Gehörgänge stopfen zu müssen."

„Bloß nicht!", warf Duke ein. „Ich habe doch einen leichten Schlaf!"

„Ich leih dir gerne mal meine Ohropax", schlug Nosedive vor, räumte sein Geschirr ab und ging in Richtung Umkleidekabine davon. Duke folgte ihm.

„Aber ich habe doch so empfindliche Ohren!", protestierte der ehemalige Dieb und folgte dem jungen Erpel gemeinsam mit Grin und Tanya.

„Ich könnte natürlich auch schalldichte Wände einbauen", schlug die Technikerin vor.

„Oh ja, bitte!", riefen Duke und Nosedive wie aus einem Schnabel, ehe sich die Küchentür hinter ihnen schloss.

Zurück blieben Wildwing und Mallory, die ziemlich verdutzt aus der Wäsche guckten.


End file.
